Benutzer Diskussion:Nalorius
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Datei:Hundemon.jpg bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote Hoa Könntest du noch ihre Freundin Nela erstellen? Dann würde ich beide in Unheimliche Schatten einführen als Leiterinnen einer Rebellengruppe, die zufällig auf die Truppe trifft, die Blake in Auftrag von Erinia zusammenstellen soll, das aber Steel unwissentlich übernahm. Die Steckbriefe von Hoa und Nela würde ich dann so anpassen, dass sie zu den anderen gehören, mit Trivia und allem in welche dein Name kommt. Ebenso würde ich dich bei der Staffel erwähnen dass du zwei Charas erstellt hast. Genau vielleicht Bau ich sie auch schon bei Aufziehende Wolken oder Eisiger Wind ein eine Idee hab ich schon. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:26, 16. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Das ist nett von dir aber es sind inwzischen mehr als genug Charaktere in Pokeria. Schreib doch eine eigene Geschichte. Mach eine zu Mystery Dungeon und mach Ania zur Anführerin, des schurken Teams. Der normale Chat für User ist rechts steht auch dran Live Chat nicht zu übersehen, wenn du nach deinem Nutzerbild suchst. Die Nutzer Diskussion findest du wenn du auf eine Benutzerseite gehst. Direkt neben Profil findest du Diskussion. Oder wenn du auf den kleinen Text meiner SIgnatur klickst komsmt du zu meiner ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:13, 29. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Gemeinschafts Geschichte Wenn du magst, können wir auch eine Gemeinschaftsgeschichte schreiben. Jeder mit einem eigenen Trainer oder was dir vorschwebt. Genaueres kann man ja dann besprechen. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 21:39, 22. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Bearbeitung von Walker Ich möchte dich bitten Bearbeitungen auf meinen Seiten zu unterlassen bzw. vorher zu Fragen ob du es darfst. Denn auch Hoa und Nela habe ich erst nach deinem o.k. bearbeitet. Das steht auch in den Regeln ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:10, 31. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Ist ok. Ich mach dich ja darauf aufmerksam und bitte unerschreibe mit 4 x ~<- Tilden es macht es leichter eine Diskussion zu finden. ''Pfote'' That'd be against the rules. 09:28, 31. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Regeln Zunächst einmal: Herzlich willkommen auf dem Wiki, Nalorius! Ich hoffe, du hast dir die Regeln sorgfältig durchgelesen, diese findest du im Forum oder auf der Hauptseite, wo sie verlinkt sind. Kojotenpfote und mir ist aufgefallen, dass du noch einige Probleme zu haben scheinst. Darunter fallen die Diskussionsseiten der Benutzer. Diese sind aber ganz einfach zu finden: Du klickst auf den Benutzernamen und oben in der Leiste unter den Grundinformationen steht sowas wie Profil, Diskussion, Beiträge, usw. Jetzt musst du nur auf Diskussion klicken und schon bist du auf der Diskussionsseite eines Nutzers, wo du mit ihm diskutieren und sprechen kannst. Zum Antworten nutze bitte immer die Diskussionsseite des Nutzers, mit dem du redest und niemals deine eigene, denn sonst wird es nicht gesehen! Falls du noch bequemer mit einer Person reden willst, dann benutze den Chat. Den findest du auf fast jeder Seite (außer der Hauptseite) auf der rechten Seite des Artikels unter Live Chat. Noch was: Die Kommentarfunktion eines Artikels ist nicht für Diskussionen oder allgemeine Fragen geeignet. Dort kannst du den Artikel, also beispielsweise ein Pokémon oder einen Trainer, kritisieren, loben oder auch Fragen zu dem Artikel stellen. Wenn du allgemeine Fragen zu den Funktionen des Wikis hast oder wie was funktioniert, dann frage doch Kojotenpfote oder mich auf unseren Diskussionsseiten. Außerdem ist das hier ein Wiki, wo jeder was eigenes, erfundenes zu Pokémon erstellen kann. Bearbeiten von Artikeln, die du nicht erstellt hast, ist verboten! Wenn du Rechtschreibfehler in den Artikeln findest, dann weise den Ersteller in den Kommentaren zu dem Artikel höflich darauf hin. So steht es auch in den Regeln. Außerdem darfst du auch nicht einfach Charaktere oder Pokémon zu Geschichten und Charakteren hinzufügen, die du nicht erstellt hast, es sei denn, du hast den Ersteller vorher gefragt. Wenn der Ersteller es aber nicht will, dann heißt Nein auch Nein! Erfinde einfach eine eigene Geschichte für deine Charaktere und Pokémon, wo niemand, der es nicht will, einbezogen wirst. Du kannst mit anderen Nutzern auch Gemeinschaftsgeschichten schreiben, wenn du vorher gefragt hast und du nicht alleine arbeiten willst. Ich hoffe, du hast alles verstanden. Bei Fragen meldest du dich einfach bei Kojotenpfote oder mir, dann helfen wir dir. Solltest du aber gegen die Regeln verstoßen, wird es eine Verwarnung geben. MfG, Fireheart002 Deine Nachricht vom 26.01.2018 Hallo Nalorius Erst mal musst du hier nicht auf Gossensprache gehen und mir auch nicht erklären, was angepisst bedeutet ich kenne die Bedeutung sehr wohl. Sowas zeugt zudem von unreife. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Was genau hat dich denn jetzt verletzt oder zu der Annahme verleitet, ich würde Hoa nicht gut finden. Nur weil noch ein Zweites Hundemon von mir erstellt wurde und ich deine Ania nicht genommen habe? Jeder Autor kann selber entscheiden ob er andere mit einbindet. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Außerdem ist es immer noch meine Story und da kann ich entscheiden wie viele Hundemon und Wolwerock in Nachtform ich mit einbinde. Ferner hab ich Nigra erst nach dem Auftritt von Hoa und Nela erstellt. Mich deswegen so anzufahren ist nicht gerade höflich. Ich verweise erneut auf die Regeln und bitte dich diese zu lesen. Die Angebote von Fire und mir scheinen dich nicht zu interessieren. Wie von uns beiden schon erwähnt, kannst du eine Story zu Mystery Dungeon schreiben und dort Ania als Antagonistin mit ihren Schergen auftreten lassen. Aber in Pokeria liegt der Fokus nun mal mehr auf Terior. ''Pfote'' That'd be against the rules. 14:28, 27. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Seiten Kategoriesieren Könntest du vielleicht eine Kategorie wie By Nalorius erstellen? Damit du in diese alle deine Seiten einordnen kannst? Das ist für alle Übersichtlicher und du verlierst zu dem nicht den Überblick und musst nicht so lange im Wiki suchen, bis du sie gefunden hast. 08:14, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der Post unter Aufziehende Wolken Wo war ich jetzt fies? Kannst du mir das bitte sagen? Ist es wegen Damon? Weil ich da etwas genervt war? Oder wegen der Seite mit den Bildern? Eine Info wäre schon schön und bitte es gibt sowas auf die Nutzerdiskussion und benutzt deine Signatur es gibt einen Button der fügt sie ein 19:38, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 1. Warnung Erst mal ist es schön, das du gerne hilfst und mir Vorschläge für meine Story Chroniken von Pokeria machst. Aber wie ich schon einmal sage, Hoa, ihre Kinder und Nela reichen. Ich möchte dich bitten es zu unterlassen, mit Vorschläge für meine Geschichte zu machen. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sie dir gefällt, aber ich empfinde dies inzwischen als sehr störend, da ich nicht um Hilfe gebeten habe. Zu mal du auf berechtigte Kritikpunkte an deiner Geschichte Die Stadt Nylami die nicht berücksichtigte Typ schwäche bei Pokémon mangelnder Satzbau, falsche Zeiten etc. mit Wut reagierst und gleich beleidigt bist. Ich verweise auf deine Nachricht vom 26.01.2018 auf meiner Diskussionsseite wegen Nigra die unpassend war da diese Nachricht eine Beleidigung war. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist Lea Zanryu wo du selbst sagtest, du hast nicht die Lust die Grammatik und alles umzuändern. Zu mal ich gefragt habe ob du Probleme mit Rechtschreibung, Grammatik etc hast und du darauf nicht eingegangen bist. Wiederholt haben wir Fireheart002 und auch ich dich auf die Regeln hingewiesen. Aber du scheinst sie nicht gelesen zu haben. Denn du hast den Charakter Nero auf der Seite Neros Evoli von Benutzer:Gray Weid beleidigt. Ein ändern der Kommentare brauchst du gar nicht erst versuchen. Es gibt Screenshots als Beweise und zu dem kann man den Versionsverlauf einsehen. Deswegen spreche ich dir hier mit, die erste Warnung aus da du die Regeln scheinbar nicht befolgen kannst oder willst. Kommt noch mal ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln wirst du für 1 Woche gesperrt um nachzudenken. 20:12, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Benutzerdiskussionen Wenn du was zu sagen hast, weil es dir nicht gefällt. Dann tu dies auf den Benutzerdiskussionen. Aber nicht auf den Artikelseiten. Ab jetzt werden sämtliche Kommentare auf Artikelseiten die nichts mit dem Inhalt der Seite zu tun haben gelöscht. Ferner benutz deine Signatur, wenn du auf den Benutzerdiskussionen schreibst. Die sind nicht zur zierde da. 02:18, 9. Mai 2018 (UTC) Deine Bitte Ich werde Hoa und Nela nicht aus der Geschichte nehmen. 16:24, 15. Mai 2018 (UTC) 2. Warnung Ich verwarne dich hiermit zum 2. Mal, weil du wieder in den Kommentaren unfreundlich geworden bis. Das ist gegen die Regeln. Wenn jemand sagt, dass er keine Vorschläge haben möchte, dann musst du das akzeptieren. 20:09, 17. Jun. 2018 (UTC) 3. Verwarnung Verwarnung für: Diskussion wegen vorangegangener Verwarnung: Es wird nicht über Verwarnungen diskutiert. 17:23, 18. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Zwingend notwendige Verbesserungsvorschläge Dies ist der letzte gute gemeinte Verbesserungsvorschlag. Halte dich an die Anweisungen, sonst wirst du gesperrt. Ich gebe dir eine Frist bis Ende der Woche, wenn du die Vorschläge bis dahin nicht umgesetzt hast, dann wirst du ebenfalls gesperrt: 1. Erstell eine Kategorie mit dem Namen "by Nalorius" und sortiere alle deine Geschichten in diese Kategorie. 2. Benutze eine Signatur am Ende deiner Beiträge. Sie sollte wie folgt aussehen nur ohne die Leerzeichen: (~ ~ ~ ~) 17:23, 18. Jun. 2018 (UTC)